Where sorta the same
by amberlrocker
Summary: Hannah is new, shes just like him, but theres some battles put in between them will Hannah and his love survive
1. Characters

name: Hannah Jitiro  
>Age: 17<br>Year; 3rd  
>Looks: Short 1 inch shorter than honey, has long waist height purple hair and violet eyes, she carrys around a teddy bear that's purple as well (named Lili-chan)<br>Crush: Honey (hes so cute)

Info: my family is rich, but i dont like being spoiled, my big brother Itachi is the heir to our company, i would be but because i look so young cause i was born on leap year the responisbility goes too him, our family runs a line of clothes and cosmetics, my brother loves it (goes he is gay), i look up to him though he dont know it, i've been home-schooled so im just starting at ouran and i cant wait, i get to meet people for the first time, my best friend Zero is coming with me cant wait, also her older sister Lily died when they were attacked in an alley way on her birthday.

name; Zero Gigrio but hannah calls me Zerry-chan it gets quiet annoying but i love her as a sister so its what you expect  
>Age: 17 12  
>Crush; -<br>Year; 3rd

Bio: Hey what up im Zero, im hannah's protector, i will look after her forever, i was homeschooled with hannah since our familys are close, she looks young because of her birthday but we are both skilled in fighting, im also Hannahs cousin and best friend. 


	2. Chapter 1

Meeting the host club

hannah's P.O.V

i woke up in the morning and saw the dress i had to wear on my bed, yea i get to go to ouran can't wait. smiling i got into the yellow dress, it was just above my knee. i wore the stockings and shoes as well, after i finished getting dressed, i crabed Lili-chan, and my backpack then climbed downs stairs. i saw mummy, daddy, itachi and Zerry-chan. i climbed into the seat next to itachi at the table.

"im going to school, today itachi arn't you proud of me?" i asked him. he smiled and nodded, itachi wasnt much of a talker either was Zero. smiling i ate the select fruits on my plate, smiled rubbed my tommy.

"All done." i said, zero was done too.

"well off to school you two go." Mummy said. i nodded.

"lets go Zerry-chan, bye mummy, daddy and itachi." i said smiling i grabbed, lili-chan and my backpack, we headed to the limo.

*one boring limo ride later*

smiling i jumped out of the car, with lili-chan, i was so excited, yea. we waved bye to the driver, then headed to school. people stared at us as we went, a group of boys ecspecially. what caught my eye was a boy, my size sitting on a boy Zero sizes back, he is cute i thought. i continued too walk past them with zero. we went to the office, we got our schudel (Sp?)

in class i saw the boy from before, i smiled. after class, i was on Zeros back, i saw a music room,

"Zero lets go there, i want to see if they have a piano." i said, i hoped off his back and started running there, Zero was yelling at me to slow down. i pushed open tthe doors and heard, welcome. as rosepetals flew at me. i backed up a bit. then i heard hey arn't you a bit young to be i this school.

"actually no, im 17 thank you." i said, a put my left hand on my hip since my right hand was holding Lili-chan.

"if so then why are you holding a teddy." the twins asked, i smiled and hugged lili-chan, turning my head to the side. there eyes melted

"it makes the cute factor go up a notch." i said then smied. aww they all said. i laughed.

"hannah, you cant keep running off like that." Zero said running into the room. he gave me a hug. then stood up looked at the boys. the boys looked at us.

"Zerry-chan, im sorry please dont be angry with me." i said with tears in my eyes.

"im never angry with you hannah." he said, i smiled at him, and nodded.

"that was so cute." said a voice, we turned to the boys and saw the tall blonde one, smiling and crying, he then hugged the living daylights out of me, i was crying cause he hurt me,

"Zerry-chan, help." i said, then i was Zeros arms, i was crying. zero put me down,

"whats wrong Hana-chan" Honey asked me.

"Blondie hugged me too hard and it hurt" i said whipping my tears. "but im fine now, thank you for asking." i added then gave him a dazzeling smile.

"im, haruhi, thats tamaki, kyoya, honey, takashi, hikaru, and kaoru." said the girl dressed as a boy. i smiled

"im Hannah Jitiro, and thats Zero Girgio." i said smiling.

"Hana-chan, do you want to have cake with me?" Honey asked, smiling.

"yes i'd love to." i said and walked with honey to a table. 


	3. Chapter 2

Swimming and Fights

its been a few days since i joined Ouran, i've been to the host club a few times to visit honey and takashi, there my favourite cause honey likes cake, and takashi and zero talk to each other. at first it shocked me and honey but now it doesn't. i like honey alot, were good friends, i dont know if i like like him yet, but he is really nice. my thoughts were cut off by a knock on my door.

who it?" i called out.

"It's Zero, we have to go kyoyas limo is out the front waiting for us." Zeros voice called out, i opened the door, with suitcase in hand.

"Ready!" i giggled, zero went to take my bag.

"NO, i got it, im not hopeless you know." i said and started walking dragging my heavy suitcase behind me. walking at the front door, i saw honey, takashi, kyoya, haruhi, the twins, and tamaki leaning against the car.

"How much did you pack." Zero asked, he came up behind me with his backpack on.

"Well, lets seee, clothes, bathers, towels, and my floaty." i said i had a feeling i forgot something. my suitcase was put in the boot, we just started driving when i went to hug lili-chan, and realised she wasn't there.

"Ahh." i screamed, everyone looked at me, i looked up at them with tears running down my face, Zero asked what was wrong.

"W-we forgot-t L-lili-chan-n" i mumbled through tears. Zero looked shocked.

"You forgot her." he said.

"i was about to grab her when you knocked, and said they were here, I-I forgot to g-grab her." i cried, bringing my knees up to my chest, i heard zero taking to kyoya, then the car turned around,

"It's Okay, Hana-chan, were going to get lili-chan." honey said "you can hold usa-chan if you want." he ontinued, i smioed, but shook my head. whipping my tears. i lloked up from my knees. th car stopped, and i threw myself fromthe car, the door opened, i ran passed the person, who opened it i heard many footsteps behind me, i climbed up the stairs opened my door to see, Itachi holding lil-chan.

"Thought you'd be back for it." he said, i ran to him he gave be a hug picked me up so i was on his hip, he gave me lili-chan i hugged her. the foot steps stopped at the door. i was hugging itachi around the neck. i lloked at the door and saw all of them.

"who that with hana-senpai?" haruhi asked.

"this is itachi, my big brother." i said looking at them all. itachi passeed me too zero. so i was now on zeros back.

The turths out

"im sorry to cut this short but we should really be going, were already late." Kyoya said.

"Right, sorry for making a fuss about lili-chan." i said, i hopped off of zeros back, gave my brother a hug and headed out with the others,

*nearly at the resort*

"Hannah-senpai, whats so important to you about Lili-chan." Haruhi asked. I froze from hugging lili-chan. they all saw me tense. Zero, put his arm around my little shoulders,

"You dont have to tell them." he whispered in my ear. he was right i didnt know them well enough yet, so i couldn't tell them.  
>i looked out the window. i wasn't going to tell.<p>

"It's a secret." i said in a quiet voice, the car stopped and i opened the door, i grabbed my suitcase from the boot and headed to mine and Zero's room, i went to the bathroom and changed in my bathers (they were white bikini with a blue floaty that had teddy bear faces on it), i walked into the room and saw zero changed, he was in his board shorts with a towel around his neck, and my blown up floaty in his hand, i grabbed my towel, and we headed out, once we reached the pools i grabbed my floaty put it around my hips and headed off to swim, zero placed our towels down and sat, i ended up swimming with honey. we were swimming together, when a giant wave came. i heard zero call my name when honey grabbed me and the waved crashed over us. i lost my floaty and honey lost his, as the water pushed us down, honey continued to hold on to me. i ws losing my air and fast. we reached the surface. i gasped at the air. and pulled myself up, by the edge. honey climbed out and helped me out.

"Are you okay, hana-chan?" he asked. i nodded still gasping for air.

"come on lets go find them." he said, we walked into the forest, i heard somepeople talking, honey swang down by a vine, i walked over to them, when i was grabbed by the solider closet to me.

"Got the girl" he said, and started dragging me away, honey was busy fighting so i took matters into my own hand, lifting my leg inbetween his, i kick his balls, he dropped me, i turned aroung jumped up high and kicked him in the face. i landed on my feet he landed on his face, he got up, i kicked him in the stomach,

"Stay down, if you know whats good for you" i said, i was about to kick him again, when Zero lifted me up and whispered enough in my ear. i stopped. when zero let go of me, we turned around to see the others looking at me. i grinned sheepishly whilst rumbing my arm.

"Looks like we have to tell now." Zero said. i sighed but nodded. i looked at my friends, i knew they might dislike me if i said this but i have to tell them after what they just saw.

*End of chapter 2* 


	4. Chapter 3

Hannah P.O.V

I stood next to Zero. "Um, how about we go sit down." Zero said, they all nodded. when they sat down i started talking  
>"I guess your alll wondering why i can fight like that." i asked they nodded.<br>"well i surppose it was time to tell anyway."

*Flashback*

"Hana-Chan" My big sister yelled, i came running down stairs jumping into her arms. "I got you a present," Lily said, she handed me a teddy, "what you gonna name it?" She asked me,  
>"Um. how about Lili-chan?" i said, she had nodded and said "love it."<br>later that night we went out for my birthday, it was around 10pm i was on her back, when someone grabbed me and her, we were dragged into a alley, i was 10 at the time, i was being held back by a man, i watched as the other to started to beat Lily, i screamed for her and for them to stop but they didnt the mann holding m put his hand over my mouth, i was crying tears coming down my face, i didnt know how to fight, i didnt have any weapon, i didnt have any thing to help me escape, so i sat struggling watching as they beat my sister to death. after she died, they moved out of the way and i saw her laying there beaten, bruised and bloody. they then picked my up and took me away saying they would keep me and sell me off, but my screaming had been heard and people called the police, so when we reached the end of the ally police had surronded us saying, let the child go, but one of the other man had grabbed me and put a knife to my neck. "Shoot, and she dies." he said. i was crying tears down my face. my sister was dead and i didnt help her when i should of.

*end of flashback*

"then i started taking lessons on fighting and have ever since." i finished. the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi looked like they were about to cry. "i dont need pity." i stated then they cried honey hugged me saying it was okay to not want pity, "now can we go." i asked, everyone nodded, i jumped on Zeros back. "How about we go to the beach next time?"

"Yer, we should." honey said

"it'll be super fun" i said, then Haruhi said it'd be fun, so it was agreed, to the beach we go, and i personally cant wait. 


	5. Chapter 4

The beach drama

Hannah P.O.V

"Mama, Papa, you seen Lili-chan," i called climbing down stairs, i ran to the lounge, Mama nodded her head,

"Papa has it, he's in his study"

"thanks Mama" i said gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran to the study. i opened the door and saw Papa closing his draw, the one were he takes something hides it in there and never takes it back out.

"Papa, you seen Lili-chan" i asked, Papa nodded his head sadly. "What's wrong Papa" i asked

"it's time to grow up, Hannah, no more Lili-chan, no more sweets, Your the oldest girl in the family now, its time to take responsibility, no more immatureness grow up, and act your age." Papa said, i cried he took Lili-chan, lily gave that to me.

"No, no no" i said and shook my head, Papa stood up. "you can't take lili-chan, thats the last thing Lily gave to me" i said and started crying.

"Lily is gone, and it's time to let her go, get past your selfishness and get rid of your toys." Papa said,

"NO!" i yelled at him, then Papa did something i never thought he would, he raised his hand and slapped me across the face.

"YOU, WILL DO AS I SAY, IM YOUR FATHER AND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled at me, i nodded my head "Yes, Father" i said,

"Good, now go pack for that beach trip your going to." he said, i got up and stumbled out the door, Mother was there she look sad, Itachi was there with his arms open for a hug,

"I dont like hugs" i said in a flat, emotionless voice, i turned and walked up the stairs, i packed my suitcase, then packed my room up, i took away the teddys, put them in bas for the maids to take, i could tell, Mum, Zero and itachi were at the door, picking up the photo of Lily, Lili-chan and me, i through it at the furthest wall, it shattered the picture falling out, Zero ran to clean it up and Itachi and Mum came to be and tried to calm me i pushed them away

"im not a baby leave me alone." i said put the rest of me and lily photos in a bag and left them at the door Zero looked at me and kept quiet, tears rolled down my face, the door closed then opened, i looked up and saw dad,

"i want you to hav fun on this trip, then i want you to grow up." he said and loooked at the bags on the floor "Good you followed my instructions" then turned and walked away, i was reading a book when the door bell rang and mum called me down, closing my book, i grabbed my bag with one hand book in the other, and headed down stairs, i saw Zero and the Host club, i put a fake smile on,

"You got Lili-chan" Honey asked,

"She'll be safer here." i said, then walked out saying bye to mum, we hoped in the car, and drove off, i opened my book and read. i heard whispering then

"Hannah want some cake." Honeys said, i looked up at him,

"I'm not allowed cake anymore." i said then put my head down into my book, the car stopped and we headed out,  
>they wanted to go swimming straight away so i went and got changed into a baby blue bikini with a pink floaty and bear faces on it. i walked out with my floaty and head to a shaded rock, i sat down and opened my book. i look up and saw Haruhi.<p>

"hi." i said,

"Hana-senpai, are you okay?" she asked (Hannah knows Haruhi is a girl), concerned

"yep im totally fine" i said and fake smiled

"no your not, i dont mean to pry, but Wheres Lili-chan you never go without her and what do you mean no more sweets?" Haurhi asked, i looked at her, i'll tell her, only her.

"Promise not to tell?" i asked, she nodded

"i was told no more immatureness, and no more cake, and no more Lili-chan, i have to grow up and stop thinking of the past, Lily's gone, so lili-chan has to go too." i said to her nearly crying, she looked at me sadly,

"Anyway, lets go swimming" i said standing up, placing my book down,

"nah, im fine Hana-senpai, but you go anyway" she said.

"if your sure then" she nodded and i ran off into the water, i laughed as i swam with my floaty, treading in the water. Honey, Takashi and Zero, swam over to me. we swam together before Takashi and honey left to find shells,

"So you told her, and you feel happy now its off your chest," Zero asked me, i nodded and smiled,  
>i heard a scream and saw Haruhi fall of the big rock we were on, and Tama-chan jump in after her, we swam towards there, running out of the ocean with floaty on my hip, i ran to them, after a big thing we headed inside, i went and got changed into a red, black and white checked dress, with white stockings and black converses. sitting down at dinner was weird, awkward and uncomfortable, Honey was eating a cake that i so wanted a slice of, Tamaki and Haruhi weren't talking at all. i stood up aburtly my chair falling over, every eye in the room turned to me, i smelt it in the air, a storm is brewing,<p>

"Whats wrong Hana-chan" Honey asked,

"a storms coming," i said, "I'm going outside" then i turned and started walking

"Hannah don't you remember last time" Zero yelled, but i continued walking, i do remember last time, the storm had destroyed my best friend, her family, her home and herself, ever since then i would stand in a storm and look up hoping to see her face in the clouds,

"Hana-chan" i stopped and turned to honey,

"yes?" i asked,

"why didn't you really bring Lili-chan?" he asked, i continued my walk but this time to my room, Honey followed me, once at my room i questered for him to enter first, once we were both in I sat down on the bed and honey sat next to me,

"M-my Father t-took Lili-chan a-away, he said-d i have t-to grow up, so n-no more lili-chan, no-o more cake, and i-i have to b-be mature, i c-cant be attracted-d to cuteness." i stumbled out the words as tears flowed down my checks, i lleaned on honey and he put and arm around me

"he took Lili-chan away, HE TOOK LILI-CHAN AWAY" i sobbed loudly on his chest, "why, what did i do wrong" i asked,

"You, did nothing wrong, you smiled and laughed when everything was bad, you have us, you have me, and you might lose Lili-chan but you still have me, usa-chan and cake" Honey said "Just because your not allowed something makes it all the more tempting" he continued "so we will get lili-chan back, and we will get cake back to, i promise i'll help you" i wanted to reply but i had fallen asleep, i had fallen asleep on his chest lying down beside me was honey the boy i had completely fallen for...

*end of chapter 4*


End file.
